The Grocery Store
by Kiera Kay
Summary: Monk comes upon the unexpected....running into Sharona at a local grocery store. Yet little does he know why shes back....COMPLETE w no new chapter. Check inside announcment
1. Default Chapter

The Grocery Store

By: Kiera Kay

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Adrian Monk was walking around Corrado's supermarket in the mist of midday in June. It was outstandingly hot in San Francisco…so hot that he was even wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

Tucked in of course.

But that's beside the point. As he walked through the narrow isles of the large building he examined each item closely, trying to find exactly what he wanted: but that was pretty hard to do because he did not know what he wanted anymore.

It had been five years, three days and fourteen hours to the day since his world turned upside down: even more than it was already. He had never really gotten over her leaving, but he had moved on. Natalie was a hoax: who was he kidding himself…. no one would ever be like _her. _

Monk fired her a year ago: and ever since he had been lonely.

Business seemed slower than it ever had before and a normal day for him would be to sit home and…. clean.

He picked a few items up off the shelf and carefully placed them in the cart. He started at them firmly trying to figure out how he should line them up. Carefully he moved some from left to right: top to bottom and then back to where they were.

"The bread should be on top."

Monks heart froze in his chest. He dropped the can of green beans he was holding in his hand and closed his eyes. It couldn't be….

Could it?

There was only one way to know…

He slowly turned around and saw her…blonde hair flowing like a river, blue eyes shining as bright as a light. A few small wrinkles creased near her cheeks. The same wrinkles that Trudy had. The day he had been waiting for had finally come.

"Hey detective." She said in her charming voice.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, not moving a muscle in their bodies. Their gaze was rock solid on each other: they did not even let a sales announcement break their senses.

"Sharona," Monk finally uttered softly.

He never expected to run into her…especially not in a grocery store in San Francisco.

He was so overcome with emotion that he did something Monk would never do…hugged her.

He slowly moved toward her and slid his arms underneath hers. He placed his chin on top of her shoulder and swayed back and forth caringly.

She was surprised at first, but she laid her head down on his shoulder as she felt a tear of sadness and a tear of joy slip out of each eye.

She tried not to sniffle: she did not want him to know she was crying, but couldn't help it. Of course Monk caught on and released her. He still held on of her hands in his own.

"What are you doing here?"

It seemed like he was the only one who could talk today.

She wiped away a small droplet and smiled at him, "I moved back."

Halleluiah was the only word that popped into his head.

He looked up at the ceiling and muttered, "Thank you Lord."

She laughed while she hit him playfully and studied him closely in the process. She could tell that he had lost weight and that he wasn't as strong at he used to be. (So much for benching 200) She could sense the loneliness in him and knew it was partly because of her.

"Why'd you come back?"

She quickly looked down at her shoes and fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt, "Um, I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Sharona…"

Monk could not believe she was keeping something this big from him: they always used to tell each other everything. He could also tell that something was terribly wrong.

He placed a caring hand on her shoulder as she flinched at his touch. She looked him straight in his curious eyes: "I haven't told anyone yet."

"It's okay you can tell me…"

"It's more complicated than you…."

"Sharona."

She knew she needed to tell someone before she burst. She couldn't handle the guilt and anger inside by herself. She let out a small sob and Monk quickly was to her comfort.

As She placed her head on his shoulder for the second time that day she sniffled and whispered in his ear…

"Trevor…was abusing me."

L l l l l l ll l l l l l l l l l l l l l ll l llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

New chapter will be posted within 3 days!

Kiera Kay


	2. I'll take care of it

The Grocery Store

Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter! Oh and I hope Monk and Sharona are not too out of character in this chapter cuz it kinda seems like Sharona wouldn't "fall apart" as much as she does and Monk wouldn't do something of the things he does… well...just read

p.s- ExhibitQ: I don't _hate _Natalie completely, she's a good replacement for Sharona but I love Sharona! Anywhoo I'm glad that you got the benching 200 joke I threw in last chapter! Also, I read your story like you said and it was great!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Monk did not know his emotions at the moment she said those words, and he could never even start to relate to hers. He was speechless for the first time in a long time. All he could think of was how anyone could treat Sharona that way.

He still stood there in the middle of the grocery store; embracing Sharona is his arms while she cried heavily. He thought of how it was hell for her at the moment and why she flinched when he touched her.

After a few minutes of silence and a lot of tears Monk released her slowly. He glared at her now red eyes and pink cheeks, "Tell me what I can do."

She shook her head and breathed in slowly, "There's nothing…I just…. I left without Benjy because he wanted to stay. I didn't tell him what happened."

"Where are you staying then?"

"Nowhere I just…got here this morning and…." She rubbed her eyes and trailed off. Her shirt was now wrinkled and Monk could tell she was hungry…

"Come back with me."

"No Adrian…. I can't I would be a burden…"

Monk shook his head in opposition and turned his grocery cart around, "Sharona…please."

She did not say a word and followed him to the checkout counter. She tried to hide herself behind his tall figure so nobody would see what a mess she was. She sighed quietly and for Monk's sake, tried to put a smile on.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

About a half an hour later they were settled in his house: The grocery's were put away and Sharona was sitting at the kitchen table, staring. Monk glimpsed at her quickly from the living room. She looked scared and upset and there he was not doing anything to comfort her.

He pushed himself to go in there and talk to her. It was ten o' clock at night and he could hear the rain thrashing against the windows. He took a seat next to her and moved around uncomfortably.

"Sharona, do you want to…talk about…anything."

God was he bad at these types of things.

She looked at him, trying to compose a small smile but failing, "No…I just…..want to go to sleep."

"Okay." Monk helped her off her chair and followed her into the guest bedroom, "Now here is the remote, and here is extra towels and…here is some moist toilettes."

He placed all three items on a chair next to the bed.

"Thank you Adrian."

He loved hearing her say that…. he loved her voice all together. It was hard for him _not_ to get excited.

He left the room without saying anything and headed over to his. He quietly slipped into his nightwear: dark blue flannel pants and a tight white t-shirt and combed his hair.

After finishing his nightly routine he slid into bed. As he said a quick prayer he drifted off into sleep but was awaken by a sense of someone in the room.

He turned on his nightlight to see her standing in the doorway, probably debating whether or not to come in.

"Sorry, I just heard something outside and…." She rambled softly.

He thought to himself of how she probably was still scared, and got out of bed, carefully folding over the covers, "Here…. sleep here, the wind doesn't come this way."

She figured she shouldn't object, as he would ignore her, so she carefully laid her head on his pillow. The bed was already warm from his body heat.

Monk peered over at her in her cute summer pajamas (which consisted of black shorts and white tee) and smiled.

"I'll go get another pillow."

He walked out to the hall closet and took a spare pillow out of a plastic bag. As he walked back in the room he could hear her sniffling softly. Her body was turned away from him, and she was curled up in a ball like position.

He carefully laid the pillow on the floor and impulsively sat on the bed, right next to her.

He saw her tears flowing onto the pillow and he thought about how unsanitary it was.

But he instantly turned his attention back to Sharona. She tried to pretend like she was drifting off, but Monk caught on and carefully laid down next to her. It was completely dark other than that small light he had turned on. He slipped one of his arms underneath her and the other around her and pulled her in close: as child would with a teddy bear.

She was now embraced fully by his whole body and her tears were falling on his left hand. His other hand was placed gently on her midriff.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"Don't be…it's not your fault." Monk said.

Sharona was surprised at his actions, how sympathetic he was towards her and how affectionate he was being: maybe there was hope for him.

She turned herself to face him: their faces were literally a few inches apart. He could feel her warm breath on his neck, as could she with his.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Monk asked, trying to see her face through the darkness.

"Yes." She paused for a moment and started…

"It started because Trevor lost his job and became an alcoholic again."

Monk rubbed her back sympathetically and let her continue.

"He just started to get worse and worse. One day we got into a fight and…"

She chocked up for a second and tried to get it out, "he hit me and…. I dunno I didn't think much of it other than he was drunk and he did not know what he was doing."

"Sharona…I."

"He said it would never happen again, and he begged for my forgiveness but then…."

She stopped to compose herself, "He did it again and it hurt me. Every week he would do something to me and would always apologize later. Then he did something really…. terrible and I just had to leave…I had to get out of there."

She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her shirt and tried to look at Monk's face.

She could tell he was speechless but was trying to get something out.

"I'm so sorry Sharona…. It's just…. I can't believe…." He tried to get his words together, "You know everything that Trevor ever did to you…it was _not_ your fault."

She nodded her head. She had always known that, but hearing it from someone else, someone she trusted and respected made her feel like it _was_ true.

"You're going to divorce him obviously…."

Sharona was silent.

"Sharona…. you have to."

"He said if I even tried to he would…"

"I'll take care of it…. just…stay away from him."

"I have to go back." She said softly.

"What? Sharona…No."

"But Benjy…" She trailed off.

"I'll take care of it…. you just get some sleep. And I promise you Sharona. You'll never get treated this way again." He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Their faces were still four inches apart.

She thought about what he had just said and smiled for the first time in a long time. She was so grateful that he was there for her, "Adrian…"

"What?" He asked dozing off.

"Thank you." She said and turned over onto her side, his hand still resting on her midriff.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

I'll have the next chapter up in atwo days!


	3. Thanks

The Grocery Store

Ch 3

By: Kiera Kay

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like it!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The sun was just peering over the hill when Sharona awoke from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and her heart stopped for second, as Monk's hand was still on her stomach. She carefully removed it and got out of bed.

As she fixed her pajamas that had went awry, she looked over at him peacefully sleeping away. She smiled and headed into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, frowning as she threw her hair up into a ponytail.

She decided she should go make breakfast, something to keep her busy for a while.

She took out the skillet and the pancake mix and started.

As she mixed the ingredients together her mind wandered off to last night. She remembered every bit of it, like it was imprinted into her brain.

She remembered every touch, every word that had been said between the two of them and she smiled at the thought.

'He's came a long way without me' she thought to herself. Still, not focusing on the breakfast she poured in too much milk…

"Aw crap." She said quietly.

"It's okay…I did not want pancakes anyway." Monk said appearing behind her, scaring her in the process.

"Jeez, you almost made me have a heart attack."

"Oh, I'm sorry, all you alright?"

"Yea, it's just a saying…. here." she said handing him the bowl of mix, "I messed it up."

He looked at it awkwardly and carefully placed it in the sink, "What do you want me to do with it?"

"I don't know, make some more?"

He looked at her like she was crazy and went turned around to start cleaning the bowl.

As he was hard away at scrubbing she decided how she wanted to do what…. she wanted to do.

"Adrian." She said, carefully placing a hand on his back. He turned around to face her with a sponge in one hand and a glove on the other.

"Could you put the sponge down for one second…just a second?" She said taking it out of his hands.

"But Sharona…"

She laid everything neatly on the counter and continued her speech, "I know that I've said this already but I just want to say…Thank you…. so much. Adrian you don't even know…."

"Sharona really it's…."

"No, you are here for me no matter what. I mean I was crying like a baby and you…. you were just…. and I know how you're not good with the hug/comforting kind of stuff but…."

"Your welcome." He looked her straight in her eyes and flashed her a famous Monk smile.

She smiled back in agreement and looked down, "You've changed Adrian."

He continued scrubbing the bowl firmly and cleared his throat, "It was bound to happen in a year."

He made a joke again!

Sharona was starting to think that the Monk she used to know was no more… he was better.

"So, I'm gonna go get packed, I'm going to stay at my sisters house, she has a spare bedroom."

Monk dropped his sponge as he heard the words come out of his mouth, "You're leaving?"

"Yea…I need to."

"Why?" Monk said almost a little to quickly.

Sharona gave him a weird look, "I can't stay…. here."

Monk shook his head in agreement but did not really understand, "I understand."

She was hoping he wouldn't say that, she really did not want to leave.

Sharona left the room to go pack her small amount of stuff. Monk sighed and went back to scrubbing his pot.

He tried to think of what to do about Benjy: he promised he would take care of it.

But as hard as he tried, all he could think about was Sharona leaving him, again.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It was two days after Sharona had left: she was all settled in at Gail's. She had told Gail about what was going on between her and Trevor. They had cried together for a few minutes, but nothing to the extent of what she had poured on Monk.

Surprisingly, she still felt lonely though, even after being back to where she wanted.

She thought about it: she did miss Benjy, but that was being taken care of.

Maybe…. she missed…

Monk.

'Oh God…. I really do' she thought to herself. He had made her feel so special, so important and now….

Now she felt lonely without him.

This had never happened to her before. Could it be that she had………..feelings for him?

'No way' she said to herself unconvincingly, but thinking about it more and more made her realize…. maybe…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Monk sat in his overly large lounge chair, trying to conquer a crossword puzzle. It was no use, he couldn't concentrate!

Unlike Sharona who did not know why she felt lonely: he knew why. He _really _missed her.

The smell of her hair, the vibrant color of her clothes, down to her crystal blue eyes: he missed everything.

He had always considered her as best friend, a companion, but now…. was it changing?

He did not sure if it was love: certainly not the same love he had for Trudy

But close to it.

'This can't happen' he said to himself. He had always promised himself that Trudy would be his one and only love.

But then he thought back to some of the 'discussions' he had had with Trudy in the past year. She had told him to move on at least twelve times. (He counted), and he had refused every one of them.

'Maybe she was right' Monk thought to himself …

He got up and picked up the phone and dialed the number he had written down.

"Hello, um may I speak to Benjy please?"

"Benjy? Who the hell is this?"

"It's um…. his friend…. from school." Monk lied, trying to avoid an over-the-phone confrontation with Trevor.

"You don't sound like a thirteen year old…."

"Dad, give me the phone." Monk heard Benjy say in the background.

Trevor forcefully pushed the phone into his son's hand and shook his head, "fine."

He stopped off in an angry way and Benjy put the phone to his ear, "Hello."

"Hi, Benjy, It's me…Mr. Monk."

Benjy's face lit up as he heard those words, "I'm so glad you called, how's my mom?"

"She's…good. Listen Benjy, you have to come back."

"I can't, my dad needs me."

"Benjy, I know you're not _that_ clueless…you know he's an alcoholic, he cannot take care of you."

"I can take care of myself." Benjy wined.

"But what about your mother."

"She did not have any reason for leaving, she was being self-centered."

Obviously it was clear Benjy did not know what was going on.

"Benjy, your mother needs you to come back…it's more…" He did not know what to say, "complicated than you think."

"But…what about my dad…. he needs help too."

"That's true he does…but you nor anyone else can truly help him."

Benjy nodded his head as he realized what Monk was saying, "I know…. when am I supposed to leave?"

"I'll call a cab to come pick you up in two days, and I'll call the…airplane company to get you a ticket."

"Thanks Mr. Monk…especially watching out for my mom and stuff…"

"Your welcome."

"Bye." He said quickly and hung up the phone…. now it was time for another phone call….

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hope you like it! Review please 


	4. Finally

The Grocery Store

Chapter 4

By: Kiera Kay

A/N- I always run out of things to say other thank thanks for the reviews. Maybe I should tell a joke like…. what due Lawyers wear to court?

A law suit! Get it! Haha…I know corny right?

Onto the story… and this is the last chapter 



zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hello, It's Adrian…Monk."

"Hey Adrian, How are ya?" Gail asked in her think New Jersey accent.

"I'm well, yes…. I'm very well. Is…. Sharona there?"

"Yea hold on." Gail walked into the guest bedroom and found Sharona sitting on the bed, reading a book, "Phone…. here…. It's Adrian."

Her heart fluttered when hearing his name: she carefully fixed her hair and crossed her legs Indian style, as if he could see her, "Hello?"

"Hi Sharona, It's me…. Adrian…Monk. I just wanted to let you know that I called Benjy and he's coming home in two days. I have everything arranged for him."

"Oh My God Adrian thank you so much, really."

"Your welcome and about the…. divorce papers…. I'll talk to the captain, maybe we could put a restraining order on him or something…."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Sharona said, still having a sense of awkwardness in her voice. They both were silent for a moment, making it even more uncomfortable.

"Okay…well bye…"

"Adrian wait," she said quickly cutting him off, "I forgot to tell you…. I left a…. sweater at your house…I think. Well I can't find it, so would it be okay if I come over and look for it?"

Monk thought about it for a second and responded, "Yes. That's fine."

They said their good-byes and hung up the phone. Monk pondered on what she had said, something was just not right…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

About half and hour later, Sharona had arrived at his house. She was wearing her best clothes and had her hair up in a ponytail.

She did not know why she was getting all dresses up to got to his house, she never use

to before.

God did she hate how she could never figure out her feelings.

She had knocked on the door and gone in, and he had been sitting in his chair, reading the paper. She went on to look for the sweater, and Monk had curiously followed her into the guest room.

He watched her look all around, up, down, side to side, in every drawer, under the bed.

No Luck.

"Sharona." Monk finally said after about fifteen minutes.

She turned around to face him and gave him a small smile, "Yea?"

"You didn't really lose a sweater did you?"

"Adrian, whadaya talkin' about? Why would I have come over here?" She said in _her _thick New Jersey accent. She looked at him awkwardly. He stared back with that knowing smile of his and she gave in.

"No, I didn't." She looked at her feet in order to avoid his eyes.

"So, why'd you make it up?"

"I dunno…. I…"

He stood there quietly, like a little kid listening to a story.

"I wanted to come over."

He was stunned by her answer. She actually needed an excuse to come over! Things had really changed since they were last together, "Sharona…. you don't need an excuse…"

"I didn't really know what kind of…terms we were on. Are we just friends, am I your assistant again…. I just…." She stuttered off. These past few days she had been stuttering more and more in front of him.

"I understand. Sharona…of course I want you to be my assistant again, I mean…I can't live without you…literally."

She laughed at his comment and composed her self to stand up straight, "I'll be here tomorrow at nine."

He shook his head and led her to the doorway, "See you tomorrow."

"Yea." She responded. She walked down the front steps and waved to him as he closed the door. She started to walk away when her legs suddenly led her back to the front door, and before she knew it, there she was knocking on his door again.

He opened it with a questioned look on his face.

"Adrian, there's one more thing I have to tell you…."

"What? What is it?"

She looked him straight in his eyes and licked her lips.

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be doing this, telling him her true feelings. There was no book to follow. She knew he wouldn't understand and she was probably ruining a great thing she had going for her, but she did not care: she already messed everything else up.

"Over the past two days I've been thinking…a lot…. And," There she went with that stuttering problem, "Well the other night, when you were…. holding me and telling me everything was going to be okay…. I realized…that I felt so safe and so…good. I've never felt that way before, with anyone really and…. I just wanted to tell you, that…it was a really special thing to me…and…"

He started at her intensely and it scared her a bit, she wanted to runaway, but she knew that would scare _him. _

She looked in his eyes and tried to figure out what he was thinking, but failed.

"Um, ya know what…never mind…uh, bye." She turned around to walk away when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel the same way."

Wow! That was the thing she _least _expected to hear come out of his mouth. Her eyes got wide and an unsure smile formed on her face….

"I was hoping you'd come back for that sweater." He joked. He took her hands and embraced them with his. Slowly, he pulled her closer until her face was a few centimeters away from his, "Let's just take it slow."

She nodded her head and as she closed her eyes, moved in for a soft kiss. His hands fiddled with the bottom of her shirt as she smiled when he pulled away, "Don't say it…"

She smiled and said it anyway, "Thank you."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

NEW A/N- this is the end. Yes, I know I said it wasn't before but it is now. I've started a new story and decided to leave this one where it is. Maybe if you guys encourage me I'll write like a sequel or something. Hope you enjoyed this, a new story up VERY soon.

Kiera Kay.


End file.
